1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system capable of accessing a secure chip without applications being switched on a browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services such as Internet shopping using electronic money are popular on mobile phones on which an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip having tamper-resistance is mounted. In such cases, electronic value such as electronic money and points available in various kinds of services is securely held in an IC chip. Secure information such as electronic value held in an IC chip can normally be read and written by an application for secure information access of an electronic settlement server or the like.
Particularly when a service operator providing a service such as Internet shopping and a settlement operator settling accounts of electronic money and the like are different, an application provided by the settlement operator needs to be started after an application provided by the service operator being started. That is, when a user does shopping using Internet shopping and settles accounts of electronic money and the like, the application of the service operator needs to be switched on a browser of a mobile phone or the like to that of the settlement operator.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-109116    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-44268    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-198676